


the gay superhero alliance

by whatsupdanger



Category: Henry Danger (TV), Knight Squad (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: A fun Mess?, Alternate Universe - High School, Chensper, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, GSA, Gen, Humor, Multi, Swearing, Texting, Tiara Thief, chatfic, kind of an AU, read the notes, this is sort of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-01 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsupdanger/pseuds/whatsupdanger
Summary: The one in which I throw the characters from my favorite Nick shows into one high school and make everything about 120% gayer. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, let me be honest: this AU doesn't make a lot of sense. this is honestly just something that i thought would be really fun to do-i love reading chat fics and i needed a little break between my usual angsty/drama stuff. so this happened. 
> 
> there isn't a lot of plot or explanation in this, but here's what you need to know, essentially: all i did was put them in one universe and make everyone live in swellview and attend the same school. aside from that, the only major change is that max and phoebe are aged down a bit to lessen the gap between them and the others to just a year. but their identities, their abilities, their powers, are all gonna stay the same. i realize that considering knight squad takes place in a different dimension, time period, setting, etc, this doesn't make a lot of sense-but the way i see it, their presence on this earth is the same as any non-powered superhero: they still train with sir gareth, but now they fight crime with swords and armor and arrows and all of that. fuck canon. i'm here to have a good time.
> 
> secret identities still exist in this universe, but everyone in the chat in the first chapter is already aware of each others' identity, even if they don't know each other all that well. because once again, i'm here to have a good time. i also threw the canon crossovers out the window, because a) i haven't seen danger and thunder and have no intention of doing so and b) knight and danger doesn't really work in this scenario.
> 
> final thing: sage, buttercup, ray, piper, and schwoz will definitely be in later chapters, and i'm still deciding on sir gareth, billy, and nora.
> 
> anyway, after that long-winded intro, let's get into it. enjoy!

**Friday, Sept. 6, 6:03 PM EST**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Max Thunderman to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Henry Hart to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Charlotte Page-Bolton to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Jasper Dunlop to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Ciara to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Arc to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Prudence to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman has added Warwick to the conversation.**

**Phoebe Thunderman renamed the chat:** **_Swellview HS GSA_ **

**Phoebe:** Hey everyone! It’s Phoebe, I hope you remember me from the GSA meeting we had after school yesterday. I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a place where we could chat, ask questions, and plan meetings!

**Jasper:** HELLO FELLOW QUEERS

**Jasper:** Its Jasper btw

**Jasper:** Dunlop

**Ciara:** hey!!

**Henry:** whats up fuckers 

**Charlotte:** Watch your language, Kid Stupid

**Henry:** What, pray tell, are all of you fucking fuckers doing as of this current moment?

**Charlotte:** Not what I meant but still better than your English paper

**Henry:** RUDE

**Phoebe:** Okay so everyone please send your names, grade, pronouns, sexuality, and any cool facts about yourself!

**Phoebe:** I’m Phoebe obviously, I’m a junior, my pronouns are she/her and I’m pan, and I have photographic memory!

**Max:** what’s up, i’m max, i’m 17 and i never fucking learned how to read

**Phoebe:** Max

**Max:** technically it’s kind of true

**Ciara:** wdym?

**Max:** _Link: Youtube - “Bella Thorne, The Time I Found Out I Have Dyslexia”_

**Ciara:** ohhhhh

**Max:** but i’m he/him, bi, a junior, and clearly the superior twin

**Henry:** wait you and phoebe are twins

**Henry:** i thought she was older

**Phoebe:** I am not older!!!!! We are in the same grade how would that even happen??? We’re twins!!!!!!

**Charlotte:** Please excuse Henry’s dumbassery

**Max:** phoebe is just sensitive bc she looks like an old lady

**Phoebe:** I do not!

**Jasper:** Whats up I’m Jasper! He/him/they/them, pan, trans, sophomore, and I collect buckets!

**Max:** you what

**Charlotte:** I’m Charlotte, she/her, demi, sophomore, and my after school job is making sure Henry doesn’t die at his after school job

**Henry:** hey im henry, bi boy, sophomore, and my after school job is moonlighting as a suave butt-kicking superhero

**Charlotte:** *Sidekick

**Henry:** **fuck you

**Henry:** also i am single in case anyone was wondering ;)

**Charlotte:** No one was wondering.

**Charlotte:** I think they inferred it from your general disposition.

**Henry:** dont use words i dont understand against me its mean >:(

**Arc:** HEY THIS IS COOL

**Arc:** I’M ARC I’M YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD BI SOPHOMORE BOY ALSO I LIKE STABBING STUFF WITH SWORDS

**Charlotte:** Oh wait you’re Henry’s twin from the meeting yesterday right?

**Arc:** Who’s Henry?

**Henry:** me

**Arc:** Helpful

**Ciara:** hi, i'm ciara, she/her, sophomore and bi as hell! also i can shoot a bow and arrow with my feet

**Henry:** woah sick

**Warwick:** Wait what is this

**Warwick:** Where am I

**Arc:** WARWICK

**Arc:** MY MAN

**Arc:** MY BUDDY

**Arc:** THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

**Arc:** You’re in the gays group chat

**Warwick:** Oh nice

**Warwick:** I’m Warwick! I’m homoromantic ace, sophomore boy, and I can do magic

**Jasper:** You can do WHAT

**Warwick:** Like spells and stuff! It’s pretty cool, if I do say so myself

**Ciara:** you do

**Ciara:** frequently

**Henry:** thats not the craziest thing ive ever heard but its def up there

**Phoebe:** How is that not the craziest thing you’ve ever heard?

**Henry:** once char got stuck in a vacuum cleaner

**Henry:** also another time a supervillain made my boss fall in love with her with a magic muffin

**Henry:** and then made me fall in love with jasper

**Charlotte:** Right, that was the muffin.

**Henry:** LITERALLY SQUARE UP RIGHT NOW CHARLOTTE

**Max:** i have a pet talking rabbit and his estranged son who is also a talking rabbit

**Jasper:** You have a WHAT

**Prudence:** I’m a half-giant!

**Prudence:** Sorry thought I’d throw something in the mix there.

**Prudence:** Hi I’m Prudy! I’m a trans girl (she/her) and straight! Also I’m a sophomore.

**Jasper:** Why is everyone here so awesome omg all I do is collect buckets

**Prudence:** WAIT you collect buckets??? That’s so cool!!!

**Jasper:** :0

**Jasper:** Hen I’m sorry but you’ve been replaced

**Jasper:** Prudy is my best friend now

**Prudence:** :D !!!!!!!!!!!

**Ciara:** wait--

**Henry:** wHAT

**Henry:** hOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH? 

**Henry:** _Link: Youtube - “Someone Like You by Adele”_

**Jasper:** FU--

**Jasper:** HENRY THIS IS A RICKROLL

**Henry:** well im never gonna give you up ;)

**Charlotte:** Get! A! Room!

**Henry:** ooh someones jealous

**Charlotte:** I know you can’t spell but it’s *disgusted.

**Ciara:** in any case Prudy is mY best friend get ur own Jasper

**Ciara:** you can have Arc i don’t want him

**Arc:** rIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD????

**Ciara:** whoever introduced Arc to vine is going to get an arrow through their head one of these days

**Arc:** RIP VINE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, DIED TOO YOUNG

**Arc:** tHE WORLD WASN’T READY FOR YOU YET

**Warwick:** The eulogy’s abt 2 years too late buddy

**Max:** what is this chat actually for again

**Phoebe:** It’s right in the name Max. This is the GSA group chat, so we can talk about the club and plan meetings and stuff. Does Thursday after school still work for everyone?

**Arc:** yeet

**Jasper:** Yup!

**Charlotte:** Thursday’s good!

**Max:** wait what does gsa stand for 

**Phoebe:** Did you even pay attention at the meeting yesterday?

**Max:** i have never once paid attention to anything ever in my entire life

**Phoebe:** I know this, and I despise you.

**Phoebe:** It stands for Gay Straight Alliance.

**Max:** oh i thought it was gay superhero alliance

**Max:** because rn that’s what it is

**Arc:** Technically we’re not superheroes, we’re knights

**Jasper:** Neither are me and Char, we just work with them

**Max:** okay whatever “technically” knights save people = superheroes and we’re all gay and have some connection to the super world so idc

**Max:** it’s the gay superhero alliance now

**Henry:** thats hella valid

**Ciara:** not gonna lie i kinda love it!!

**Max:** but i think we all know what this should really be called

**Max Thunderman renamed the chat:** **_big gay orgy_ **

**Phoebe:** MAX

**Phoebe Thunderman renamed the chat:** **_Gay Superhero Alliance_ **

**Phoebe Thunderman removed Max Thunderman from the chat.**

* * *

 

**Max Thunderman ➜ wombmate**

**Max:** add me back youbitch.

**_✔️ Read 6:54 PM EST_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Friday, Sept. 6, 8:08 PM EST**

**Arc added Max Thunderman to the chat.**

**Max:** i’m back dickwads

**Phoebe:** ARC WHY

**Arc:** IM SORRY I HAD NO CHOICE

**Arc:** HE KEPT SENDING ME VAGUELY UNSETTLING PICTURES OF DANNY DEVITO

**Arc:** DANNY DEVITO FREAKS ME OUT

**Max:** you really thought you could get rid of me that easily? you all are fools for underestimating me. i don’t play games. i know things about you that you don’t even know about yourselves. i know your darkest secrets. your deepest fears. your truest desires. i know exactly how to hurt you.

**Jasper:** Dude you’ve known us for like a day

**Max:** _Link: Youtube - “Titanic, Jack’s Death Scene”_

**Jasper:** WHAT THE FUCK MAN

**Jasper:** WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME THIS

**Max:** friendly reminder that i could destroy all of you in an instant!

**Jasper:** FUCK THIS IS SO SAD

**Jasper:** I HATE THIS SCENE SO MUCH

**Jasper:** GODDAMMIT THERE WAS ROOM FOR TWO ON THAT DOOR

**Henry:** how the fuck did u know--

**Charlotte:** Anyone else vaguely terrified of Max right now?

**Warwick:** Me

**Prudence:** Me too

**Arc:** yup

**Jasper:** DEFINITELY

**Max:** as it should be

**Henry:** ok but wait

**Henry:** can we go back to arc being scared of danny devito

**Henry:** hes like a 4 foot tall old man dude im p sure hes harmless

**Arc:** HE’S C R E E P Y

**Arc:** EVER SINCE HE PLAYED THAT WEIRD CAR SALESMAN/BITCHASS DAD IN MATILDA I’VE BEEN TERRIFIED OF HIM

**Arc:** I SAW THE COMMERCIAL HE DID AND I HAVEN’T EATEN A RED M&M SINCE

**Ciara:** you can take on ryker and his whole army but you’re scared of danny devito

**Arc:** IT’S A VALID FEAR CIARA

**Arc:** *Read that in Warwick’s voice

**Warwick:** That’s copyright infringement

**Phoebe:** That’s not how that works.

**Max:** okay but yknow what i just realized

**Max:** you guys are all sophomores except me and phoebe

**Max:** you’re all...so small

**Henry:** ur only a year older than us

**Max:** b a b i e s…

**Max:** i feel so old

**Max:** is this what it’s like to be phoebe?

**Phoebe:** Max I will come down to your lair and shave your head and then you’ll really know what it feels like to be old and balding.

**Max:** eXCUSE YOU i will have PERFECT HAIR until the day that i die

**Phoebe:** Take a look at Dad.

**Max:**...shit

**Prudence:** Hang on hang on

**Prudence:** You have a lair????

**Max:** yeah i used to be a supervillain

**Max:** lair kinda comes with the gig

**Jasper:** You used to be a WHAT

**Charlotte:** Honestly? Unsurprising.

**Max:** thank you

**Charlotte:** That was not a compliment

**Ciara:** wait you were a supervillain? why?

**Max:** because they have better outfits

**Max:** next question

**Henry:** what was the worst thing u did as a villain

**Charlotte:** Why did you switch sides?

**Max:** when i said next question i was joking

**Max:** i refuse to be interrogated by children

**Henry:** u are older by o n e (1) year

**Max:** I N F A N T S

**Charlotte:** @Phoebe how do you live with him?

**Phoebe:** It’s a hard knock life.

* * *

  **Phoebe Thunderman ➜ Thing 2**

**Friday, Sept. 6, 8:26 PM EST**

**Phoebe:** Are you god?

**Phoebe: *** Good

**Phoebe:** I meant good.

**Max:** why thank you i have indeed been told that i resemble a heavenly deity

**Phoebe:** Max

**Max:** wdym

**Phoebe:** I don’t know, I just know you get weird whenever we talk about it, especially with other people. And you and I both know what you said in that chat isn’t true.

**Phoebe:** And I get why, but…

**Max:** if you say “this is a safe space” i stg i will hit you with my brain melt

**Phoebe:** Fine.

**Max:** and you don’t have to say “it”

**Max:** i was a villain, call it what it is

**Max:** i just didn’t want to spill my life story to a bunch of random sophomores k?

**Max:** even if they seem pretty decent

**Phoebe:** Okay, got it. I just wanted to check if you were okay.

**Max:** yes, mom, i’m fine

**Max:** but

**Max:** thank you

**Phoebe:** Yeah, of course. <3

**Max:** ew

**Phoebe:** Shut up.

* * *

**Group Chat: The Man Fam**

**Friday, Sept. 6, 8:30 PM EST**

**Ray:** R u guys on ur way

**Henry:** ye

**Ray:** Did u get popcorn

**Henry:** _Sent an image_

**Ray:** NICE

**Henry:** its the good kush

**Charlotte:** It’s the dollar store how good can it be.

**Jasper:** What r we watching?

**Henry:** ray pls dont say buggy cops again

**Ray:** ITS THE BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME

**Ray:** INSECTS RIDING AROUND IN VOLKSWAGEN BEETLES AND FIGHTING CRIME

**Ray:** COMEDY GOLD

**Charlotte:** Why can’t we ever watch a quality movie?

**Henry:** like shrek 4

**Charlotte:** Or an Actual quality movie.

**Henry:** l i k e s h r e k 4

**Schwoz:** i would like to watch A Gingerbread Christmas!

**Jasper:** Isnt that one of those cheesy hallmark movies that Henrys dad cries when he watches

**Henry:** yep

**Henry:** schwoz its not even christmas season

**Schwoz:** oh ya don’t listen to me

**Schwoz:** no one ever cares what schwoz wants to watch

**Ray:** we’re not watching a gingerbread christmas

**Ray:** stop being a baby

**Charlotte:** Well we aren’t watching Buggy Cop again either.

**Ray:** NO FAIR

**Ray:** ITS MY MAN CAVE WE WATCH MY MOVIE

**Henry:** fine then char jasper schwoz and i will just watch a movie at my house

**Ray:** DONT U DARE >:(

**Henry:** oh we dare

**Ray:** FINE WE’LL WATCH SHREK 4

**Henry:** YES

**Charlotte:** NO

**Henry:** well whats ur suggestion then

**Charlotte:** Hmmm

**Charlotte:** Indiana Jones.

**Henry:** oh wait

**Henry:** thats actually good

**Charlotte:** Yeah no shit.

**Charlotte:** I have taste.

**Jasper:** I love those movies!

**Schwoz:** i like that choice also

**Ray:** Still not as good as buggy cop

**Ray:** But fine

**Ray:** Indiana Jones it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter, i loved hearing what you guys had to say and it made me so happy to know that you liked it! i hope you liked this chapter too! if you have anything you'd like to see, comment or send me an ask on my tumblr, @max-thunderman. thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Group Chat: Thundersiblings**

**Sunday, Sept. 8, 11:24 AM EST**

**Phoebe:** BILLY, NORA

**Phoebe:** WHY IS THERE A KITTEN IN OUR SPICE CUPBOARD?

**Nora:** omg there’s a KITTEN? 

**Phoebe:** _ Sent an image _

**Nora:** IDK WHY IT’S THERE BUT I DEFINITELY WANT TO PET IT

**Phoebe:** Oh so you guys didn’t bring it into the house?

**Billy:** Wasn’t us!

**Phoebe:** Well who else would it be?

**Nora:** chloe maybe?

**Max:** shit

**Phoebe:** MAX????

**Phoebe:** WHY WOULD YOU BRING A KITTEN INTO OUR HOUSE?

**Phoebe:** YOU’RE ALLERGIC

**Max:** i didn’t!

**Max:** he just happened to

**Max:** sneak into my jacket on the way home yesterday

**Nora:** you’ve said on multiple occasions that quote “it can’t rain cats and dogs because they’re hellspawn that come from deep down below”

**Max:** this is true

**Max:** however in my defense

**Max:** his name is archie and i love him

**Phoebe:** Well you can’t keep him.

**Max:** give me one reason why

**Phoebe:** First of all, the last time you were around cats for too long your eyes got so swollen that you couldn’t see anything.

**Max:** already taken care of dear sister

**Max:** i’m working on an allergy med that’s a lot stronger than benadryl but won’t immediately make me pass out

**Max:** plus if it works i can take it daily without any side effects

**Phoebe:** You already forget to take your ADHD medication all the time, how are you going to remember another one?

**Max:** i’ll make a device or an app or something to remind me

**Phoebe:** Okay, fine, well, you already have a pet.

**Max:** dr. colosso is not a pet he’s a nuisance

**Max:** he’s like the creepy uncle who sleeps in my bedroom and keeps trying to convince me to “return to my former glory days of evil”

**Billy:** He has a point their

**Phoebe:** *There

**Phoebe:** But anyway he’s not vaccinated or trained.

**Max:** shots are done, and i can train him no problem. billy and nora will help, right?

**Nora:** heck yeah!

**Billy:** I would be honored.

**Phoebe:** Mom and Dad will never let you keep him.

**Max:** list of other things mom and dad didn’t “let” me do:

**Max:** 1) launch a rocket from my room

**Max:** 2) build an underground tunnel that leads to splatburger

**Nora:** wait when was this

**Max:** irrelevant

**Max:** 3) use my duplication ray to make copies of my most expensive pairs of shoes and sell them online

**Phoebe:** I’m sorry what??

**Max:** don’t worry i was still evil then

**Max:** 4) install a secret weapons vault under the garage

**Phoebe:** OKAY WE GET IT

**Phoebe:** YOU’VE DONE A LOT OF CRAZY THINGS WITHOUT PERMISSION

**Max:** believe me hiding a cat in my room will be a piece of cake

**Max:** billy, nora, keep your mouths shut and i’ll let you pet him whenever you want

**Billy:** Done!

**Nora:** soooo worth it

**Phoebe:** Well, it’s going to take a lot more than that to convince me, Max.

**Max:** pick him up

**Phoebe:** Okay fine, but unlike you, I don’t let my emotions get the better of me, because I have willpower.

**Phoebe:** OH MY GOD HIS PAWS ARE SO SMALL

**Phoebe:** MAX HE LICKED ME

**Phoebe:** HE’S STILL LICKING ME AHGJSKDFHJSH WHAT DO I DO HE’S REALLY CUTE

**Phoebe:** Okay fine.

**Phoebe:** If Mom and Dad ask, I knew nothing about this.

* * *

 

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Sunday, Sept. 8, 12:18 PM EST**

**Max:** _ Sent an image _

**Prudence:** OH MY GOD

**Prudence:** IS THAT YOURS??

**Max:** yup 

**Ciara:** hE’S ADORABLE

**Max:** ikr? his name is archie

**Jasper:** I would lay down my life for him in an instant

**Henry:** ive only had archie for 1 minute but if anything happened to him i would kill everyone in this room and then myself

**Charlotte:** He’s!!!! What a good boy!!!!!!!!!!

**Arc:** Can I join the Protect Archie SquadTM

**Ciara:** me too

**Warwick:** Me three!!

**Prudence:** Me fourrrrrr

**Max:** good to know archie has so many gay superheroes looking out for him

**Max:** he will live long and prosper

**Phoebe:** Was that a Star Trek reference?

**Max:** ofc not i’m not a n e r d 

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Sunday, Sept. 8, 6:55 PM EST**

**Henry:** guys i just experienced the best moment of my life

**Henry:** this hot dude in the steak n shake bathroom just told me he “digs my fit”

**Henry:** this is it ive reached my peak

**Jasper:** DUDE NICE

**Ciara:** damn get it henryyy

**Warwick:** Did you get his number??

**Henry:** nah we only talked for like 2 mins

**Henry:** plus im p sure hes older

**Henry:** he didnt seem like he was hitting on me just being nice but i still feel like a god

**Charlotte:** Wow he digs your fit of jeans and the same three flannels alternated throughout the week?

**Henry:** actually for your information charlotte i was not wearing a flannel today

**Henry:** piper and i went to a movie before dinner and she said she refused to be seen with me if i dressed like i normally do

**Henry:** so she took me shopping

**Henry:** _ Sent an image. _

**Arc:** okay damnnnn we see you!

**Charlotte:** Wow, Piper actually did a pretty good job.

**Jasper:** You look great!

* * *

**Jasper Dunlop ➜ Char-mander**

**Sunday, Sept. 8, 7:03 PM EST**

**Jasper:** FUCK HE’S HOT

**Charlotte:** I KNOW RIGHT

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Sunday, Sept. 8, 7:04 PM EST**

**Ciara:** wow nice!

**Ciara:** i like the flowers on the jacket that’s a nice touch

**Ciara:** also pink is a good color on you

**Max:** k ngl i dig your fit too

**Max:** even if you are still...a toddler…

**Henry:** STOP

**Max:** a c h i l d…

**Henry:** okay but actual question

**Henry:** @bis and pans, are u guys flannel, hoodie, or leather jacket bi/pans

**Henry:** im flannel obv

**Arc:** def hoodie

**Jasper:** me too ^^

**Ciara:** ooh hard one

**Ciara:** i’m flannel tho

**Phoebe:** I’m a hoodie pan!

**Max:** leather jacket 110%

**Warwick:** Yeah I’ve seen you around school and tbh before I met you I thought you were the kind of person to beat me up and steal my bike

**Max:** oh no

**Max:** only BEFORE you met me??

**Max:** damn i gotta up my game

**Max:** i have a reputation to uphold

**Warwick:** Wait no pls don’t

**Max:** >:)

**Phoebe:** If you beat up Warwick or steal his bike I’ll tell Mom and Dad about Archie.

**Max:** >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hensper is rising...
> 
> also i made a post about max hiding a kitten in his coat and this was the product. and the "i dig your fit" experience was inspired by something that happened at a restaurant irl, although it was to my hot friend not me :(. at least i got a fic out of it am i right?
> 
> also i am fully aware that splatburger is in hiddenville not swellview hOWEVER considering this entire au is a mess of jumbled continuities ive elected to ignore that
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!! feedback is very very appreciated, love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Group Chat: Phoenix Squad**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 10:32 AM EST**

**Arc:** Guysss

**Arc:** Guyyyyyyssssssss

**Arc:** Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssss

**Arc:** Guys

**Arc:** Guys

**Arc:** Gays

**Arc:** I meant *guys but still true

**Arc:** Gays

**Arc:** Gays

**Arc:** Gayyyyyyyyysssssssss

**Ciara:** ARC

**Ciara:** WHAT

**Ciara:** WE ARE LITERALLY IN CLASS RIGHT NOW

**Arc:** I’m boreeedddddddd

**Ciara:** okay so? maybe? pay attention??

**Arc:** But math is sooooo boooooriinnnnng

**Warwick:** ^^Can confirm

**Warwick:** But isn’t your teacher gonna like be mad if she sees you with your phone

**Arc:** Nah ms hardy doesn’t notice anything

**Arc:** I’m 99% sure she’s high all the time

**Arc:** But her class is so. freaking. Boring.

**Ciara:** yeah we got that

**Ciara:** what do you want us to do?

**Arc:** Play a game with me!!

**Ciara:** no

**Arc:** :((

**Warwick:** I’ll play with you buddy!

**Arc:** :DDD

**Warwick:** Wait shit

**Warwick:** Shit my teacher’s coming

**Warwick:** Oh man she’s gonna take mthlkdl

**Arc:** Warwick?

**Arc:** My man?

**Arc:** My pal?

**Arc:** My best bro?

**Warwick:** Hello, this is Warwick’s history teacher. Please stop texting him during the hours of my class. Thank you.

**Arc:** Oh man

**Arc:** Sorry Warwick’s teacher!!

* * *

**Arc ➜ Princess**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 10:49 AM EST**

**Arc:** Ciaraaaaaa

**Arc:** Prudy has gym you’re my only hope

**Arc:** Pleaseeeee will you play a game with me

**Ciara:** no

**Arc:** Pls

**Ciara:** no

**Arc:** Pls

**Ciara:** no

**Arc:** Pls

**Ciara:** fine

**Ciara:** i have study hall next period can you wait until then?

**Arc:** A WHOLE eleven minutes???????????????

**Arc:** Fine

**Arc:** I’ll try to stay strong

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Fishboy**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:01 AM EST**

**Ciara:** alright what are we playing

**Arc:** Uhhhh

**Arc:** Good question

**Arc:** Truth or dare?

**Ciara:** sounds good, but dares need photo evidence 

**Arc:** Makes sense

**Arc:** Ok truth or dare?

**Ciara:** dare

**Arc:** Edgy

**Arc:** Ok i dare you to text the cheesiest pickup line you can think of to someone in the gsa group chat

**Arc:** But wait not prudy or warwick

**Ciara:** dammit

**Ciara:** idk who else to send it to though

**Ciara:** i don’t know everyone else well enough

**Arc:** Hey you chose dare

**Ciara:** ugggghhh fine

**Arc:** oH WAIT

**Arc:** You also can’t tell them it’s a dare even after

**Ciara:** whY

**Arc:** Dont forget screenshots!!!

**Ciara:** ihy

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Henry Hart**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:06 AM EST**

**Ciara:** hey so

**Ciara:** kid danger fights crime right?

**Henry:** yeah??

**Ciara:** well you better lock yourself up

**Ciara:** ‘cause it’s a felony to look that good

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Fishboy**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:07 AM EST**

**Ciara:** _ Sent an image _

**Ciara:** I DID IT ARE YOU HAPPY??

**Arc:** Oh my god

**Arc:** What did he say?????

**Ciara:** sghjkasfhjak NOTHING HE’S PROBABLY CREEPED OUT

**Arc:** This is FANTASTIC

**Ciara:** YOU’RE THE WORST

* * *

**Henry Hart ➜ jasper the friendly ghost**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:07 AM EST**

**Henry:** _ Sent an image _

**Henry:** WHAT DO I SAY TO THIS???

**Henry:** I MEAN SHES CUTE BUT I WAS NO T EXPECTING THIS 

**Jasper:** Oh wow she really went for it there huh

**Henry:** yEAH SHGDJKJSDF WHAT DO I DO????

* * *

**Jasper Dunlop ➜ Ciara**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:09 AM EST**

**Jasper:** So uh

**Jasper:** Quick question

**Jasper:** Do you like

**Jasper:** Have a crush on Henry

**Ciara:** holy shit he already told you?

**Ciara:** but GOD no i mean he’s cute but i just met him that pickup line was a dare!!

**Jasper:** Oh okay good

**Jasper:** I mean

**Jasper:** Not that I would care

**Jasper:** If you had a crush on Henry

**Jasper:** Just curious

**Ciara:** right

**Ciara:** but yeah that was a dare from arc lol 

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Henry Hart**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:12 AM EST**

**Ciara:** i’m sorry that was super weird sdhjkdsdg

**Henry:** nah its okay it was kind of cute

**Ciara:** yeah?

**Henry:** usually im the one with the cheesy pickup lines lmao

**Henry:** its nice to be on the receiving end 

**Ciara:** aww really

**Henry:** yeah maybe ill show u sometime ;)

**Ciara:** i just might take you up on that

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Fishboy**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 11:14 AM EST**

**Ciara:** _ Sent an image _

**Ciara:** now he’s high key flirting omg

**Arc:** Woah wait

**Arc:** That escalated quickly

**Arc:** Ok u can tell him it was a dare now

**Ciara:** hm jealous?

**Arc:** Well yeah henry’s cute ok sue me

**Ciara:** not what i meant but still valid

**Ciara:** pretty sure jasper is already on that tho

**Arc:** Oh rlly? 

**Ciara:** yeah he got all weird bc henry sent him the screenshot lol but i told him it was a dare

**Ciara:** oh you said i couldn’t tell the person i texted it was a dare but you didn’t say anything about his friends

**Arc:** Fair ig

**Arc:** But wow I thought it would be Henry and Charlotte

**Ciara:** also valid

**Ciara:** who knows maybe all three 

**Arc:** Extra valid lmao

**Arc:** Also it’s ur turn

**Ciara:** kk truth or dare?

**Arc:** Truth

**Ciara:** wimp

**Ciara:** ok worst fear

**Arc:** Oh okay you went there

**Arc:** Uh

**Arc:** Well it used to be not becoming a knight

**Ciara:** and now?

**Arc:** Uh

**Arc:** Probably losing you

**Arc:** I mean like

**Arc:** All of you guys

**Arc:** The squad is like my family yknow?

**Ciara:** awww arc

**Ciara:** but yeah i feel the same way

**Arc:** :)

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 1:22 PM EST**

**Max:** i would just like to say, from the bottom of my heart,

**Max:** you’re welcome.

**Ciara:** ?????

**Phoebe:** What does this mean?

**Phoebe:** Max, what did you do????

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Monday, Sept. 9, 1:38 PM EST**

**Jasper:** DUDE 

**Jasper:** DID YOU PULL THE FIRE ALARM

**Max:** pffft no i’m not an amateur

**Max:** i hacked into the alarm system and set off every single one in the school at once obv

**Max:** now instead of making us wait outside they’re letting school out early so they can figure out what happened and why the alarms won’t stop yeet

**Charlotte:** 1) How the Hell

**Charlotte:** 2) You couldn’t have waited until after my history presentation?

**Henry:** no he couldnt because after you i was supposed to go!

**Henry:** max ur a national hero!!!!!

**Max:** once again

**Max:** you’re welcome

**Ciara:** but actually how did you do that??

**Max:** a magician never reveals his secrets

**Max:** but remember snitches get stitches so if anyone tells the teachers it was me i will murder you in your sleep

**Jasper:** Cool cool cool cool cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun chapter to write. i just wanted to say, thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews!!! things have been kind of messy in my life lately so i'm really sorry that i haven't replied to people individually but i've read them all and they make me so so happy. so thank you!! so much!!!! 
> 
> i wanted to bring in a little more ks so here it is...specifically the tiara thief stuff, which is mostly friendship in this chapter but of course will be developed more later. but i definitely couldn't help throwing in some hensper and a *little* bit of henry/ciara--which isn't going to be one of the ships in this fic, fyi, it's just fun to play with. 
> 
> anyray, i hope to update this soon, and thank you again for all the support!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Henry Hart ➜ chartreuse**

**Tuesday, Sept. 10, 12:37 AM EST**

**Henry:** hey

**Henry:** u still up?

**Charlotte:** Hey, are you guys okay?

**Charlotte:** How did it go at the bank?

**Henry:** yea everyones fine

**Charlotte:** Thank god.

**Charlotte:** I wanted to stay but Schwoz told me and Jasper to go home and rest.

**Charlotte:** But obviously I couldn’t sleep so I stayed up to watch the news.

**Charlotte:** You guys did really great out there.

**Henry:** thanks

**Charlotte:** You sure you’re okay?

**Henry:** yea im all good

**Charlotte:** Physically and mentally?

**Henry:** mhm

**Charlotte:** Do you want to come sleep at my place?

**Henry:** dont u have a precalc test first period tmrw

**Charlotte:** Bold of you to assume I won’t ace it anyway.

**Charlotte:** My window’s open.

**Henry:** okay

**Henry:** thanks char

**Charlotte:** Always.

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Wednesday, Sept. 11, 2:29 PM EST**

**Phoebe:** Hey everyone! Just a reminder that there’s going to be another meeting after school tomorrow! We’re going to be brainstorming ideas for fundraisers we can do around the school to help raise money to donate to the Trevor Project and the Gill Foundation!

**Phoebe:** Here’s a link to their websites if you want to check them out:

**Phobe:** _ Link: TheTrevorProject.org _

**Phoebe:** _ Link: GillFoundation.org _

**Charlotte:** Good choice of charities!

**Phoebe:** Thanks! 

**Phoebe:** Also, if you guys want to invite anyone else you know to join us, that would be great!

**Phoebe:** (They don’t have to be gay or a superhero, by the way; after all, the real name of this club is the Gay Straight Alliance.)

**Max:** also bring food

**Phoebe:** Wonderful contribution, Max.

**Max:** y’know since it’s over text i can pretend the sarcasm isn’t there

**Phoebe:** Kind of like I always pretend you’re not there!

**Max:** stfu

**Jasper:** Ooh I can bring food!

**Jasper:** I make really good pot brownies

**Phoebe:** WHAT

**Phoebe:** PLEASE DO NOT BRING POT BROWNIES TO THE MEETING.

**Jasper:** Okay look I know it sounds weird but trust me brownies come out just as good when you bake them in a pot!!

**Jasper:** Actually I think they taste better!

**Jasper:** It gives them a little extra flair

**Phoebe:** Oh thank god.

**Phoebe:** I thought you meant

**Phoebe:** You know

**Jasper:** ???

**Phoebe:** Never mind.

**Phoebe:** You can bring your pot brownies Jasper.

**Jasper:** Yess!

* * *

**Group Chat: girls with knives**

**Wednesday, Sept. 11, 4:18 PM EST**

**Prudence:** Hey guys! 

**Sage:** What

**Prudence:** So idk if you know but Ciara and I started going to the GSA club last week

**Prudence:** And we were just wondering if you guys would want to come to our meeting tomorrow

**Buttercup:** what’s GSA???

**Ciara:** it stands for gay straight alliance

**Ciara:** the club is basically like

**Ciara:** a safe place for lgbt students

**Ciara:** we’re raising money for gay charities this week!

**Sage:** Who else is there

**Prudence:** Us, obv, Arc and Warwick, these three people from our grade, Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte, and these two junior twins named Max and Phoebe

**Ciara:** sage you and max would probably get along

**Ciara:** he threatens to murder us like, on the daily

**Sage:** Ha

**Sage:** We love that

**Sage:** But ehhh spending more time with you losers sounds pretty lame to me

**Buttercup:** i think it sounds like fun!!!!!!!

**Buttercup:** i’ll come!

**Buttercup:** pleeeeeaaaaaase sage???

**Sage:** Ugh fine

**Buttercup:** yay!!!! :DDDDDDD

**Sage:** God why do you have to be so cute

* * *

**Henry Hart ➜ ciara**

**Wednesday, Sept. 11, 6:39 PM EST**

**Henry:** hey do u have a garden?

**Ciara:** no, why?

**Henry:** cuz im tryna put our tulips together

**Ciara:** shkjsdfj

**Ciara:** that was terrible

**Ciara:** but kind of cute

**Henry:** fun fact: tulips are actually a symbol of perfect love

**Ciara:** really?

**Henry:** yea i know my flowers

**Henry:** i went to flower camp

**Ciara:** omg nice was it fun??

**Henry:** yea man it was epic

* * *

**Max Thunderman ➜ wombmate**

**Wednesday, Sept. 11, 8:51 PM EST**

**Max:** PHOEBE

**Max:** THEKRE IS A SPIJER IN MY ROO M

**Phoebe:** Okay, and?

**Max:** PLEASE COME AND KILSL IT 

**Max:** ARCHIE AND I HAVE BE EN SITTING IN MY SLIDE FOR 45 MINUTDS

**Max:** IT WONT GO AWY

**Phoebe:** Why don’t you kill it?

**Phoebe:** You have like a billion inventions in your room that would blast it into a million pieces.

**Max:** TRIED THAT

**Max:** ACCIDENTALLY GRADBBED TH GROWTH GUN INSTEAD OF THE BLATS ER IN MY PANIC

**Max:** THE SPIDE R IS NOW ROUHGLY THE SIZE OF MH FOREARN

**Phoebe:** Holy shit.

**Phoebe:** Well there’s no way in hell I am coming down there now.

**Max:** PHOEBE BLEASE

**Phoebe:** Here’s an idea: why don’t you use your literal superpowers.

**Max:** I CANT IM SCARED

**Max:** PLESE IM TOO PRET Y TO DIE

**Max:** I WIL L LITEALLY DO ANYTHIGN 

**Phoebe:** Anything?

**Max:** DONT FUCKIG SAY TI

**Phoebe:** :)

**Phoebe:** >:)

**Max:** PHEOB I SWEAR

**Phoebe:** Then,

**Phoebe:** Perhaps,

**Max:** dONT

**Phoebe:** Perish >:)

**Max:** I HATE YOU SO FUJCING MUCH

**Phoebe:** Okay okay I’m coming down.

**Phoebe:** You’re doing my chores for two weeks though.

**Max:** pHOEBE YOUR  A LITERAL GODDESS

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Wednesday, Sept. 11, 11:11 PM EST**

**Prudence:** 11:11 make a wish!

**Phoebe:** I wish the world we lived in wasn’t ruled by the rich and powerful and greedy. Like I wish that the capitalist system wasn’t set up in a way that literally plays to only serve those with money while the general public has to work in jobs they hate for hours on end and do back-breaking work just so they can get a meal or get decent healthcare. And then they constantly get screwed over by multi billionares who pretend they care so much about charity and the people when really if they did care they wouldn’t have so much money in the first place? I wish people would realize that the system we have is broken and I wish that they could do something about it. Like I’m a freaking superhero and yet I don’t have the power to stop the real problems, like the fact that the average American is depressed, dying on their feet, stuck in a routine that they hate all so that they can play their role in a world that is designed to work against them. I wish we could all just rise up and get out of here.

**Prudence:** Okay I was gonna wish for a new hammer but hey that’s a good wish too!

**Charlotte:** Hey Phoebe wanna usurp the government with me

**Phoebe:** I would love to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phoebe thunderman is going to destroy capitalism send post
> 
> i have like so many other fics to focus on right now, including one for a zine and one that last left off on a cliffhanger, but this is just so. much. fun. next chapter we'll get sage and buttercup in the chat!! (finally). also, fyi, the trevor project and the gill foundation are actual lgbtq+ charities that you guys should absolutely consider donating to if you can!
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying this! thank you again for all of the lovely reviews, and as always, thank you for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Group Chat: Phoenix Squad**

**Thursday, Sept. 12, 10:55 AM EST**

**Arc:** Guys

**Arc:** You know what I just realized

**Prudence:** What?

**Arc:** Max looks. So much like Sir Swazy

**Warwick:** Holy shit

**Warwick:** Ur right…

**Prudence:** Except for the dumb little braid

**Arc:** exCUSE you the braid was ICONIC

**Ciara:** OKAY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING CRAZY

**Ciara:** AND ARC REMEMBER THE GENIE

**Ciara:** DOESN’T PHOEBE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HER

**Arc:** Wait

**Arc:** Wait

**Arc:** W ha t th e fu ck 

**Prudence:** Wait genie????

**Prudence:** What genie???????

**Arc:** Its a longggg story, Ciara didnt want to keep her identity a secret anymore, I found a genie to help, it backfired, Sage was the princess, basically it was a Whole MessTM

**Warwick:** Ok why do we always miss the fun stuff?

**Arc:** Because Ciarc is an iconic duo

**Prudence:** That’s a terrible ship name

**Ciara:** ew please don’t talk about shipping me and arc

**Arc:** Yeah ew

**Arc:** Thats disgusting

**Ciara:** so gross

* * *

**Prudence ➜ magic boy**

**Thursday, Sept. 12, 10:59 AM EST**

**Prudence:** How long do you think it’ll be before they crack?

**Warwick:** Id give it two weeks

**Warwick:** Three tops

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Thursday, Sept. 12, 5:21 PM EST**

**Phoebe Thunderman added Sage to the chat.**

**Phoebe Thunderman added Buttercup to the chat.**

**Phoebe:** Hey guys! It’s Phoebe from the meeting here, welcome to the official GSA group chat!

**Phoebe:** Send your name, grade, sexuality, pronouns, and an interesting fact about yourself!

**Sage:** Didnt we like. Already do this at the meeting

**Phoebe:** Yeah, but this is more for anyone who doesn’t have your numbers saved and doesn’t remember.

**Buttercup:** hiii i’m buttercup!! :D im a sophomore, pan girl, aaaand a fun fact about me is that i have the best girlfriend in the whole world!!!

**Sage:** ashjksldfskjdl Butty But please don’t make me Soft in front of all these losers

**Sage:** Also you cant have the best gf in the world bc i do

**Buttercup:** awwwwwwwwww i love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sage:** Love you too babe

**Sage:** Whats up i’m Sage, lesbian, sophomore, and i once trained a herd of pegasi to poop on ciara arc warwick and prudy

**Max:** LMAO nice

**Ciara:** please don’t encourage her

**Max:** being a chaos enabler is my job

**Charlotte:** I thought your job was supposed to be being a superhero? And, you know, stopping chaos?

**Max:** details details

**Sage:** Hang on i dont know who any of you are

**Sage:** Well i know the phoenix squad

**Sage:** Wish i didnt though

**Henry:** damn the savagery

**Henry:** im henry hart, aka kid danger, aka the coolest guy youll ever have the pleasure of meeting

**Charlotte:** He once got his head stuck between the playground bars.

**Henry:** big deal everyones done that

**Charlotte:** NOT WHEN THEY WERE FOURTEEN

**Arc:** PLEASE tell me you have a pic

**Charlotte:** _Sent an image_

**Arc:** SDJHKLSDFJHK

**Jasper:** Ah what an iconic moment

**Jasper:** A day that will go down in history

**Henry:** this is cyberbullying

**Charlotte:** Get over it Kid Idiot

**Henry:** :(

**Henry:** meanie

**Max:** i feel like i’m watching the “pulling pigtails” phenomenon in action rn

**Charlotte:** Okay, first of all, No.

**Charlotte:** Second of all, 

**Charlotte:** N o.

**Henry:** whats the pulling pigtails phenomenon

**Charlotte:** Nothing.

**Charlotte:** That is 100% not what this is.

**Charlotte:** Anyyyyway Sage, I’m Charlotte!

**Max:** this is max

**Sage:** Oh yeah ciara told me we’d get along

**Sage:** Apparently youre the one who set off the fire alarms

**Max:** okay what did i say about snitches getting stitches

**Sage:** Relax i’m not a rat

**Sage:** I think it’s badass tbh

**Buttercup:** oooh sage only ever compliments me

**Buttercup:** you’ve impressed her!

**Max:** fantastic it was my life goal to impress a goth gay sophomore

**Sage:** Oh ok youre gonna play it like that huh you really want to go rn old man

**Buttercup:** saaaage please dont fight :((

**Sage:** Consider yourslef lucky that my gf is here

**Max:** yourslef

**Jasper:** Yourslef

**Arc:** Yourslef

**Sage:** oKAY SHUT UP

**Henry:** also unrelated but jasper is caught up watching dog judge rn so the 1027 number is his

**Henry:** jasper is the one who brought the brownies to the meeting

**Sage:** Oh yeah the pot brownies that werent actual pot brownies

**Sage:** What a disappointment

**Ciara:** SAGE N O 

* * *

**Henry Hart ➜ ciara**

**Thursday, Sept. 12, 6:12 PM EST**

**Henry:** ok ok i have a good one today

**Ciara:** okay shoot

**Henry:** you should change ur last name

**Henry:** bc you already took my hart ;)

**Ciara:** DAMN THAT WAS ACTUALLY SMOOTH

**Henry:** THANK YOU

**Henry:** but oof dont sound so surprised

**Henry:** im woundedddd

**Ciara:** i’m just saying your last few have been so-so

**Henry:** DOUBLE OOF

**Henry:** sHOT THROUGH THE HEARTTT

**Henry:** AND YOURE TO BLAME

**Ciara:** i could actually shoot you through the heart if you want

**Ciara:** with an arrow :)

**Henry:**...pls dont do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell, i'm having a TON of fun making everyone roast each other. and also with the pickup lines.
> 
> people are slowly starting to call arc/ciara and hen/charlotte on their bullshit. which is super valid. more of that later. sorry for the slow update! i was hit with like. a huge wave of just "i want to sit in my room and do absolutely nothing, i have little to no motivation to get out of bed rn" which was annoying. but fuck that!!! we're back babies!!! (the next update will probably come quicker because i have a lot of ideas)
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked this installment! i thrive on comments, so let me know what you thought, and feel free to send me any of your requests! you can also contact me on tumblr (@max-thunderman)


	7. Chapter 7

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 8:17 AM EST**

**Jasper:** GUYYYYS

**Jasper:** ITS FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH

**Charlotte:** Wonderful.

**Henry:** im so not coming into work today

**Phoebe:** Why are you guys so worried? It’s just a superstition.

**Henry:** no u dont understand

**Henry:** every year when theres a friday the 13th our boss ray tries to pull a prank on us and act like its bad luck or whatever

**Charlotte:** Yeah, last year he shut me and Jasper in the tubes and played “What’s New, Pussycat” from the speakers for an hour straight.

**Henry:** and the year before that he dyed my entire suit pink and made my bubblegum cover me in glitter when i popped it

**Henry:** glitter is REALLY hard to wash out of hair

**Phoebe:** I’m not going to lie, your boss sounds kind of like he’s insane.

**Jasper:** Oh definitely

**Phoebe:** Also! The glitter is a pretty nice segway into our next topic: pride parades! Swellview Pride is coming up the Saturday after tomorrow, and it would be awesome if we could all go together.

**Ciara:** YES

**Buttercup:** ooh a pride parade!!!!! that’s gonna be soooooo much fun, i can’t wait!!!!!! :D

**Phoebe:** I’ll send out more information in an email later. Mark your calendars, people!

* * *

**Max Thunderman ➜ wombmate**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 10:23 AM EST**

**Max:** phoebe. this is gonna sound crazy

**Phoebe:** Everything that comes out of your mouth sounds crazy.

**Phoebe:** But what is it this time, specifically?

**Max:** shut up

**Max:** okay so

**Max:** you know how the knight ppl are from like another universe

**Phoebe:** Yeah?

**Max:** okay well doesn’t Ciara look EXACTLY like the pop star Cheyanne

**Phoebe:** Wait

**Phoebe:** Wait that’s so weird.

**Max:** and doesn’t arc look like

**Max:** the freakin dancer dude we met in the 50s

**Phoebe:** HEINRICH HIDDENVILLE THE THIRD

**Max:** yeah him

**Phoebe:** Woahhhhhhh

**Max:** so like. what if WE have doppelgangers in THEIR universe

**Phoebe:** Oh my god.

**Phoebe:** That would be so insane.

**Max:** right??????

**Max:** what would we even be like though

**Phoebe:** I don’t know, but I bet I’m still cooler than you are!

**Max:** never mind i really hope i don’t exist in a universe where you’re the cool one

**Phoebe:** You already do.

**Max:** whatever helps you sleep at night

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 10:56 AM EST**

**Jasper:** Hey does anyone have a free period rn

**Charlotte:** I have one, why? I thought you had Lit?

**Jasper:** Uh. I kind of uhhh dont want to go to that class right now I would kind of uhhh literally go anywhere else

**Henry:** what’s going on?

**Jasper:** Well.

**Jasper:** Theres this girl! Who is big transphobe! And shes kinda been up my ass all day and saying really mean shit and I may or may not have been crying in the bathroom for the last ten mintues but you know! Its okay! And I have the next class with her and Id rather just! Not

**Henry:** fuck.

**Charlotte:** Was it Jessie?

**Jasper:** Yeah

**Charlotte:** Okay first things first:

**Charlotte:** Do you want to go to the pet store and hold the snakes?

**Jasper:** Yes

**Jasper:** But what about “no leaving the school grounds during school hours without a pass”

**Henry:** i leave all the time for kd stuff 

**Henry:** and i feel like this is a little more important than saving swellview

**Charlotte:** ^^^^

**Jasper:** Thanks guys :)

**Henry:** meet at entrance in 5?

**Charlotte:** Yup.

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 11:25 AM EST**

**Max:** jasper

**Max:** what’s her last name?

**Jasper:** Hatfield

**Jasper:** Why?

**_✔️ Read 11:27 PM EST_ **

**Jasper:** MAX WHY?

* * *

**Arc ➜ Princess**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 1:46 PM EST**

**Arc:** Okay truth or dare

**Ciara:** we’re still going?

**Arc:** Yeah ofc

**Arc:** What are you a quitter

**Ciara:** nO i pick truth

**Arc:** Hm. Something you’ve never told ANYONE

**Ciara:** oof that’s hard

**Ciara:** between you prudy and eliza everything about me has been said at least once

**Arc:** Okay there’s gotta be something

**Ciara:** ummmm

**Ciara:** okay there’s one thing

**Ciara:** but you literally cannot tell ANYONE

**Ciara:** i’m serious if you do i will never speak to you again

**Arc:** Hey I kept your princess secret!

**Arc:** I wont tell I swear

**Ciara:** okay

**Ciara:** aghsdjkf

**Ciara:** at one point sageandikissed

**Arc:** WHAT

**Ciara:** this was before she and buttercup started dating ofc!!!

**Ciara:** but idk. we were just sparring and then we got kinda close and then we kissed and it was kind of nice and we decided to idk try it out?? but we didn’t tell ANYONE because things would get super awkward

**Arc:** Holy shit

**Ciara:** and then we kind of decided it wasn’t working out and she was still working out her feelings for buttercup and i was working out other feelings and just like. we called it off

**Ciara:** but actually we were like? a lot closer after breaking up than we were before we dated

**Arc:** Wowwwww

**Arc:** Thats insane

**Arc:** Like I thought you guys hated each other

**Arc:** I mean I know not hate-hate but still

**Arc:** Anyway thats cool and I wont tell anyone I swear

**Arc:** Also what feelings were u working out

**Ciara:** sorry bud you only get one question per round

**Ciara:** and i have to actually pay attention in class now byeeeee :)

* * *

 

**Jasper Dunlop ➜ The Scary One** **™**

**Friday, Sept. 13, 2:17 PM EST**

**Jasper:** DID YOU

**Jasper:** DID YOU PUT A TARANTULA IN JESSIE HATFIELD’S LOCKER

**Max:** it’s possible i had something to do with it

**Jasper:** H

**Jasper:** HOW DID YOU DO THAT SO FAST THE SCHOOL DAY ISNT EVEN OVER

**Max:** i know a guy

**Max:** i also sent her an email virus from the school email so

**Jasper:** Max

**Max:** yes?

**Jasper:** You didnt have to do all that for me sghjksfdjhs

**Max:** don’t flatter urself bucketman it wasn't for you

**Max:** i’m just giving her a little friday the 13th luck

**Max:** i’m a prankster it's what i do

**Max:** also again: stitches get snitches so delete this convo and deny it ever happened 

**Jasper:** Stitches get snitches?

**Max:** shut UP you know what i meant

**Jasper:** LMAO okay

**Jasper:** Youre a good prankster btw

**Max:** i’m not just a GOOD prankster i’m the KING of pranks

**Max:** don’t disrespect me like this smh

**Jasper:** Sorry!

**Jasper:** And Max?

 **Max:** what, baby gay

**Jasper:** You’re a good hero, too

**Max:** shgdjfksfjdfjkjslfdfj

**Max:**  hjljkgfhjiotirtkjxnbs

**Max:** okay now delete this convo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: says the next update will come soon  
> me: doesn't update for almost a full month
> 
> anyyyyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter!! it was a lot less of the random fluffy bits and a little more plot stuff, but it was really fun to write; i've had the max/jasper interaction planned out for a while lol. thank you for all the amazing reviews! updates will probably be slow bc i just started school again but i'll do my best!
> 
> also! i changed my url on tumblr, so i'm @kiddangers now if you want to reach me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday, Sept. 28, 12:02 PM EST**

**Piper Hart added Henry Hart to the chat.**

**Piper Hart added Charlotte Page-Bolton to the chat.**

**Piper Hart added Jasper Dunlop to the chat.**

**Piper Hart renamed the chat:** **_what the fuck, guys_ **

**Piper:** *quiet music*

**Piper:** so was no one going to tell me that my BROTHER is KID DANGER

**Piper:** or was i just supposed to climb into the hood of a car and crawl through a bunch of tubes and fall into the mancave myself???

**Henry:** neither wouldve been preferable

**Charlotte:** Also, language.

**Charlotte Page-Bolton renamed the chat:** **_what the heck, guys_ **

**Piper:** i cannot believe that BOTH OF YOU KNEW

**Piper:** and DIDN’T TELL ME

**Piper:** your own SISTER

**Henry:** youve told me on multiple occasions to never acknowledge that we’re related to each other

**Piper:** that seems irrelevant

**Henry:** its really not

**Charlotte:** I figured it out, by the way.

**Charlotte:** So technically he didn’t tell me.

**Jasper:** And as for me

**Piper:** i know what happened you told me on the way home

**Jasper:** Didn’t I tell the girl you hired to follow me

**Piper:** whatever i’m gonna guess it had something to do with you and my brother having a weird misunderstanding and then ray trying to erase your memory like he tried with me and then hen accidentally revealing how gay he is for you

**Henry:** what

**Jasper:** What?

**Piper:** i didn’t say anything :)

**Jasper:** This is literally a text conversation 

**Jasper:** Like its right there

**Jasper:** I can see it

**Henry:** henrywayyyyy

**Henry:** piper is there a point to all this

**Henry:** or did u just wanna whine about being left out

**Piper:** i also wanted to tell kid danger to fuck off 

**Henry:** we live in the same house you can do that in person

**Henry:** update: she did it in person

**Piper:** ALSO

**Piper:** i want updates

**Charlotte:** Like what kind of updates?

**Piper:** like. all kinds of updates. stuff you guys do when fighting bad guys that they don’t tell us on the news.

**Henry:** yeah sure ms. “i’m verified on twitter and could blow ur cover to half the world in seconds”

**Piper:** i’m not stupid i’m not gonna do that

**Henry:** i have doubts abt both those things

**Piper:** asshole

**Henry:** love u tooo

**Henry:** but im not sending u any updates

**Henry:** ur not on the team

**Piper:** i could be!

**Henry:** nope

**Piper:** charrrrr

**Charlotte:** Sorry, Piper, Henry’s right.

**Charlotte:** The stuff we get into can get pretty crazy.

**Piper:** you were younger than me when you first started

**Henry:** that was different

**Piper:** why? because im a girl?

**Henry:** no, dumbass, bc youre my little sister

**Piper:** so?

**Henry:** so you dont want to get involved in this shit

**Henry:** ur not even in hs yet just enjoy yourself

**Charlotte:** We’ll keep you in the loop, okay?

**Charlotte:** But let us handle the crime-fighting stuff.

**Piper:** fine.

**Piper:** wait

**Piper:** girl code?

**Charlotte:** Nope, sorry.

**Piper:** dammit

* * *

**Ciara ➜ flower boi**

**Monday, Sept. 30, 9:52 AM EST**

**Ciara:** hey, are you made of copper and tellurium?

**Henry:** what

**Ciara:** because you’re CuTe!

**Henry:** what

**Ciara:** damn henry i really thought we had chemistry

**Henry:** what

**Henry:** oH 

**Henry:** I GET IT

**Henry:** ELEMENTAL SYMBOLS

**Ciara:** oh my god you’re a dumbass

**Ciara:** oh my god wait

**Ciara:** fuck

**Ciara:** do i have a type?

**Ciara:** is this how the rest of my life is destined to be?

**Henry:** wait what a type   
**Henry:** i KNEW IT

**Henry:** I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH YOU AND ARC

**Ciara:** um what the heck are you talking about there is NOTHING between me and arc we’re strictly friends

**Henry:** yeah okay sure

**Henry:** “friends”

**Henry:** “friends” who give each other stupid pining looks at lunch when they think no one else can see 

**Henry:** well hey guess what i can see!

**Henry:** so you’ve got a thing for dumb blondes, then?

**Ciara:** NO

**Ciara:** MAYBE

**Ciara:** FUCK

**Henry:** tHIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS SDHGFKJS

**Ciara:** but i DON’T like arc! that would be weird and gross and n o

**Henry:** alright sure

**Henry:** keep telling yourself that

**Ciara:** i will!

**Ciara:** because it’s the truth!

**Henry:** sure

**Ciara:** stfu henry!

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Monday, Sept. 30, 7:31 PM EST**

**Warwick:** Opinions on pineapple on pizza go

**Warwick:** I need to know who i can trust here

**Max:** disgusting

**Prudence:** No, anything is good on pizza!

**Max:** you’re wrong

**Prudence:** I’m pretty sure it’s an opinion

**Max:** your opinion is wrong

**Charlotte:** That’s not how that works.

**Charlotte:** But okay I have to agree with Max here pineapple on pizza is gross.

**Ciara:** are you kidding me it’s so good????

**Sage:** fucking HEATHENS

**Sage:** it’s the WORST

**Arc:** I dont like pineapple in general

**Arc:** Well I like the taste but I dont like that it makes ur tongue feel all weird?

**Ciara:** wdym?

**Arc:** You know when like u eat pineapple and then ur mouth gets kinda swollen and your throat tingles

**Warwick:** Arc...buddy...my m a n 

**Warwick:** That sounds like youre just. Allergic to pineapple

**Arc:** You know that actually explains a lot

**Ciara:** shgdfjlsdfh arc why are u like this

**Henry:** ive only had it once and it wasnt like awful?? but it wasnt good either??? like not the worst experience ive ever had but i wouldnt do it again

**Max:** like going to juvy

**Charlotte:** What?

**Max:** what

**Phoebe:** I like it!

**Max:** see proof that it’s the wrong opinion

**Phoebe:** How is that proof.

**Max:** all of your opinions are wrong

**Buttercup:** I think it tastes really good!

**Sage:** i feel like i’ve been stabbed in the back

**Sage:** how could you do this to me

**Sage:** my own girlfriend

**Buttercup:** :(( Sorry! I promise I love you more than I love pineapple on pizza!

**Sage:** fuck stop making me soft sdjhksdf

**Sage:** that’s not allowed

**Max:** uh guys could you like...please keep the homosexuality on this chat to a minimum.

**Max:** like i’m not a homophobe or anything but…

**Max:** this is God’s House and i would prefer that you didn’t spread your sins here.

**Henry:** wait u guys are gay?

**Henry:** what the fuck...okay im sorry i dont think i can talk to u anymore

**Henry:** i dont want to catch whatever you guys have yknow :/

**Arc:** uhhhh gay people? pls DNI. 

**Ciara:** Yikes...the HomosexualsTM really have invaded all of our spaces

**Ciara:** are we no longer safe even among our own friends?

**Ciara:** in our own group chats?

**Prudence:** This is heterophobia.

**Sage:** i fucking hate all of you

**Warwick:** OKAY SO after a careful examination of the data presented here are the conclusions i’ve drawn:

**Warwick:** Max, Sage, Charlotte, and Arc—you’re the real ones

**Arc:** Hell yeah

**Warwick:** Henry u can stay but you’re on thin fucking ice

**Warwick:** The rest of u are FAKE

**Warwick:** How does it feel to realize that every life choice youve made up until this moment is wrong?

**Warwick:** You cant run from your sins anymore

**Warwick:** This is your judgement day

**Warwick:** This is your reckoning.

**Jasper:** Pineapple pizza is good but only if there’s mayonaise too!

**Henry:** WHAT THE FUCK JASPER

**Warwick removed Jasper Dunlop from the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's been a hot minute, huh? sorry i haven't updated in ages, i kind of sidelined this fic for a while to focus on school and also actual writing but! i know i say this every time but i actually have a few ideas queued up for the next few chapters so we'll see where we land. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> also, the very beginning of this was inspired by a post that @bijerbear on tumblr made so you can all thank casey for that!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @kiddangers


	9. Chapter 9

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Monday, Sept. 30, 7:49 PM EST**

**Ciara:** now that, folks, is what we call a vibe check

**Prudence:** i’m screaming 

**Warwick:** I did what was necessary

**Henry:** i commend u for ur valor

**Warwick:** Thank you sir

**Arc:** FUCK NOW HE’S SPAMMING ME WITH PICS OF DANNY DEVITO

**Ciara:** STAY STRONG ARC

**Arc:** I DONT THINK I CAN

**Arc:** MAX THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

**Max:** thank you i take full responsibility

**Max:** i’m what they call an influencer

**Arc:** YOURE WHAT THEY CALL AN ASSHOLE

**Ciara:** sgdjdhddjdl nice

**Arc:** i’m sorry guys i’m weak

**Warwick:** Arc dont you dare

**Arc added Jasper Dunlop to the chat.**

**Warwick:** Damn it

**Jasper:** I LIVE

**Henry:** we could just remove you again

**Jasper:** Please dont :(

**Henry:** dont worry ily too much for that

**Henry:** even though you eat?? pizza with mayonnaise? like a freak

**Jasper:** aww thanks

**Jasper:** i think

**Jasper:** i love you too man

**Max:** gross

**Charlotte:** shhh they’re having a moment

* * *

**Group Chat: Gay Superhero Alliance**

**Tuesday, Oct. 1, 8:31 AM EST**

**Arc renamed the chat: spoopy season**

**Arc:** GUESS WHAT TIME OF THE YEAR IT IS FUCKERS

**Arc:** _ Sent a gif. _

**Henry:** yEAHH

**Arc:** Halloween is the best holiday you cant change my mind

**Henry:** uh christmas first but right after 

**Arc:** Debatable

**Ciara:** i am SO excited

**Ciara:** i can’t wait to put up decorations

**Arc:** Who wants to come to the dollar tree to hoard candy corn and halloween oreos with me after school

**Prudence:** I am SO there

**Henry:** im coming toooo

**Buttercup:** I wanna join! 

**Arc:** Hell yeah blonde squad

**Charlotte:** What are you guys gonna be?

**Ciara:** should i dress up as danny devito

**Arc:** NO 

**Ciara:** i’m gonna do it

**Arc:** STOP

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Tuesday, Oct. 1, 2:15 PM EST**

**Charlotte:** Did you guys hear the Fall Festival announcement?   
**Charlotte:** It sounds fun!

**Henry:** yeah i didnt know our school actually does cool stuff sometimes

**Henry:** are u guys gonna go

**Ciara:** heck yeah

**Ciara:** food? games? prizes? rides? i’m so there.

**Phoebe:** I’m gonna have booths set up there! I’m doing a recyclable bottle-ring toss for The Green Teens and a prize raffle for Habitat for Humanity.

**Phoebe:** You guys better stop by.

**Phoebe:** Ooh we could do a booth for GSA too! Raise money for The Trevor Project and stuff. Thoughts?

**Charlotte:** That would be cool!

**Arc:** I have shit planning skills but Im down to help

**Henry:** what kind of booth?

**Phoebe:** Well I’m kind of partial to doing a dunking booth and dropping Max.

**Max:** yeah that’s not happening

**Jasper:** Lets do a kissing booth

**Charlotte:** sgdjdhd yeah sure

**Jasper:** It’s a good idea! 

**Sage:** For a Wattpad book maybe.

**Jasper:** I would pay good money for it

**Charlotte:** That sounds like you’re just horny.

**Jasper:** ...And what about it?

**Ciara:** we could do a mini crossbow range

**Ciara:** yknow like set up a booth with little targets and replace actual crossbow bolts with foam ones and have people take them out for prizes

**Arc:** You just want to win

**Ciara:** ,,,mayhaps

**Ciara:** but stilllll

**Phoebe:** Yeah it’s a good idea! I think it could be really cool.

**Ciara:** yeet!

**Phoebe:** Okay, I’m gonna work on getting us a booth and we’ll discuss what we need next meeting!

**Henry:** sounds gucci

* * *

**Max Thunderman ➜ wombmate**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 4:56 AM EST**

**Max:** I FISDNED 

**Max:** FINEHJD

**Max:** FINSUHED

**Max:** FUCK

**Max:** FINISHED

**Max:** ITS DONE

* * *

**Phoebe Thunderman ➜ Thing 2**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 6:45 AM EST**

**Phoebe:** Max what the fuck.

**Phoebe:** Are you. Alive?

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 7:03 AM EST**

**Phoebe:** _ Sent an image. _

**Ciara:** oh my god

**Ciara:** he’s kinda cute when he’s asleep

**Phoebe:** Please don’t ever call my brother cute again.

**Charlotte:** Is he...okay?

**Henry:** why are there so many cans of red bull around him

**Charlotte:** Why are there so many power tools.

**Phoebe:** They were still PLUGGED IN when I came downstairs. 

**Charlotte:** What even HAPPENED

**Phoebe:** I have no idea. This morning I just woke up to texts he sent me at almost 5 in the morning saying that he finished “it” but i have no idea what that is. 

**Phoebe:** And honestly? I’m a little scared to find out.

**Phoebe:** By the way he’s been acting lately I’m pretty sure this is the most sleep he’s gotten all week. 

**Phoebe:** But should I wake him up?

**Phoebe:** If I don’t he’s gonna be late to school. But if I do there’s a very good chance that I will not survive the aftermath.

**Ciara:** let him r e s t

**Henry:** nah sleep is for the weak

**Henry:** wake him up

**Sage:** You should pour water over his head or smthn 

**Charlotte:** We have a Lit test first period wake him up.

**Phoebe:** If I die it’s on your hands.

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 7:52 AM EST**

**Max:** i can’t believe you guys plotted against me like this

**Max:** everyone but ciara is cancelled 

**Arc:** Where

**Arc:** Wheres phoebe 

**Max:** >:)

**Arc:** MAX WHAT DID YOU DO

**Phoebe:** He’s being dramatic I’m fine.

**Max:** I’M not fine

**Max:** i’m tired >:(

**Ciara:** maybe that’s why you don’t stay up until 5 in the morning every day for like a week straight

**Max:** hey it wasn’t the whole week

**Max:** i didn’t go to bed at all on saturday 

**Charlotte:** Jesus Christ I thought Henry was bad.

**Max:** science never sleeps

**Charlotte:** What were you working on anyway?

**Max:** i made an invisibility cloak

**Charlotte:** Wait what

**Charlotte:** Seriously?

**Max:** okay it’s not actually invisibility BUT i made nanotech fibers that project the imagery of your surroundings and worked them into a cloak so if you stay relatively still you can blend in almost completely with whatever’s around you

**Charlotte:** You’re being serious right now?

**Max:** yeah

**Charlotte:** That’s SO COOL WHAT THE HELL

**Charlotte:** Wait I want a video

**Max:** _ Sent a video. _

**Charlotte:** That is so!!! Awesome!!!

**Max:** thanks

**Max:** i’m still working out how to make it work better with motion so we can use it for stealth suits and stuff like that but yeah that’s where i am right now

**Arc:** Okay wait that’s REALLY cool holy shit-

**Arc:** Dude you mADE THAT?

**Henry:** THATS SO SICK

**Max:** ,,,thank you guys :)

**Max:** also wait

**Max:** shit

**Max:** we have a lit test???

**Charlotte:** Yes oh my god.

**Charlotte:** Go study!!

**Max:** ugghhhhhhh

**Max:** k bye

* * *

**Group Chat: what the heck, guys**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 9:56 PM EST**

**_4 missed calls from Piper_ **

**Piper:** guys someone please answer the phone

**Piper:** somethings wrong with henry

**Jasper:** Sorry mine was on silent

**Jasper:** Wait what

**Jasper:** What happened?

**Piper:** i went into henry’s room because i heard a thump and i found him passed out on the floor

**Piper:** i was gonna call the hospital but he’s still dressed as kid danger

**Piper:** guys please he’s breathing really weird

**Charlotte:** Oh my God

**Jasper:** Shit

**Charlotte:** I told him to check in with Schwoz before he went home

**Charlotte:** Fuck

**Charlotte:** Okay we’ll be right over don’t call the hospital yet. 

**Piper:** ok 

**Piper:** please hurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you really thought you were gonna get through this with no angst? with me as the author? shame on you.  
> thank you so much to everyone who's been keeping up with and reviewing this fic! it means a lot to me that you guys like it; it's really fun for me to write and just something nice to do when i don't have the time or energy to do a full story. i've got a bunch of ideas queued up, so i'm really excited for what happens next. hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> find me on my tumblr @kiddangers


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this starts off angsty but i swear it gets better sdghfjkjs. enjoy!

**Charlotte Page-Bolton ➜ Baby Chick**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 11:01 PM EST**

**Charlotte:** Hey, Schwoz says he’s going to be just fine. He broke a couple ribs, and he’s really exhausted, but he’s okay. You can come down to the Man Cave now.

**Piper:** oh thank god

**Piper:** is he up yet

**Charlotte:** No, Schwoz gave him some pain meds and stuff to help him sleep. He just needs rest.

**Piper:** mkay i’m on my way down

**Piper:** thanks char

**Charlotte:** Yeah of course. Don’t worry too much, okay? He’ll be alright.

**Piper:** yeah

* * *

**Jasper Dunlop ➜ Char-mander**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 11:09 PM EST**

**Jasper:** Hey

**Jasper:** U doing ok?

**Charlotte:** Yeah. Just tired and scared, y’know?

**Jasper:** Yeah ik.

**Jasper:** I might just stay at the Man Cave tonight. I dont really want to go home

**Jasper:** Do u wanna stay too?

**Charlotte:** Yes.

**Charlotte:** Get that one blanket from Schwoz’s closet. The fluffy one.

**Jasper:** On it. See u in a few <3

* * *

**Ciara ➜ flower boi**

**Wednesday, Oct. 2, 11:42 PM EST**

**Ciara:** hey hen, are you a broom?

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 11:21 AM EST**

**Ciara:** hey has anyone seen henry?

**Ciara:** i haven’t heard from him all day and he wasn’t in any of our classes

**Max:** ouch someone’s being ghosted

**Ciara:** stfu i’m just concerned

**Charlotte:** He got injured on patrol last night, but he’s going to be fine.

**Arc:** Oh shit seriously

**Prudence:** Oh god, I hope he’s okay...

**Max:** someone get this kid some protective gear jesus christ

**Charlotte:** I’m working on that ^^

**Charlotte:** He’s okay; he’s just sleeping it off right now.

**Ciara:** okay

**Phoebe:** Let us know if anything changes?

**Charlotte:** Will do.

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 2:03 PM EST**

**Henry:** _ Sent an image _

**Henry:** i lived bithc

**Arc:** HE’S ALIVE

**Ciara:** HEY

**Ciara:** are you feeling better?

**Henry:** fuck yeah im not gona let a brken rib stop me!!!! im badass

**Warwick:** Go off sir

**Henry:** im kid danerg!

**Henry:** dnager

**Henry:** dnghaer

**Max:** take your time

**Arc:** dnghaer???????

**Henry:** DANGER

**Henry:** i did it

**Charlotte:** I think he’s on a lot of morphine.

**Henry:** drugs fckin RULE

**Henry:** dont tell char i said that please

**Charlotte:** Henry you absolute dumbass.

**Henry:** FUCK 

**Jasper:** sjhddsjhkjf oh my God

**Phoebe:** Henry, maybe go to bed.

**Henry:** nah evil never sleeps and NEITHER DOES KID DANGRE

**Henry:** DNAGRE

**Henry:** im gonna kill myself

* * *

**Henry Hart ➜ arrow girl**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 2:11 PM EST**

**Henry:** qhat does this mean

**Henry:** im not a broom

**Ciara:** no?

**Ciara:** well you sweep me off my feet ;)

**Henry:** hahaha thats cute i l ike that one

**Henry:** cute liek you

**Henry:** and also char an jasper

**Ciara:** oh my god dork

**Ciara:** i knew it

**Ciara:** go get some sleep, lover boy

**Henry:** fine

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 2:43 PM EST**

**Jasper:** OKAY OKAY SOMEONE ASK ME WHAT DAY IT IS

**Charlotte:** Every single year.

**Jasper:** COME ON PLEASE

**Arc:** Why?

**Jasper:** JUST DO IT. PLEASE. 

**Jasper:** COME ON ASK ME

**Jasper:** PLEASE

**Arc:** Uh...okay? What day is it?

**Jasper:** I T ‘ S  O C T O B E R  T H I R D 

**Warwick:** Yes…?

**Arc:** What

**Jasper:** You guys dont

**Jasper:** You dont

**Jasper:** HANG ON. BACK UP. 

**Jasper:** YOU GUYS HAVENT SEEN MEAN GIRLS

**Jasper:** THE ICONIC 2004 FILM STARRING LINDSEY LOHAN DIR. MARK WATERS

**Prudence:** No…

**Sage:** We’re from another dimension remember

**Jasper:** Okay thats it we’re doing a movie night

**Arc:** YES

**Max:** i am literally only down if we watch star wars

**Max:** you canNOT have a quality movie night without star wars

**Jasper:** Youre valid okay so mean girls, star wars, we need to watch at LEAST one barbie film, preferably rapunzel BUT i will also take princess and the pauper

**Charlotte:** What

**Jasper:** Barbie movies slap char dont even try and deny it

**Charlotte:** No what I’m concerned about is the fact that you ranked those before SWAN LAKE. 

**Charlotte:** Swan Lake is the best Barbie film ever made; no, I will not be taking constructive criticism at this time.

**Jasper:** Okay no rapunzel is superior to all

**Charlotte:** You’re wrong. We’ll watch them all and then vote so you can see how wrong you are.

**Phoebe:** I think Mermaidia was my favorite when I was younger?

**Jasper:** The ONLY valid part of Mermaidia was the gay rivals-to-lovers relationship between Elina and Nori

**Charlotte:** You’re right and you should say it.

**Henry:** u guys are really doing twelve danicng princesses like this huh

**Charlotte:** Go back to sleep, Kid Idiot.

**Henry:** MAKE ME

**Charlotte:** Oh?

**Henry:** just kidding dont love uuuuuu

**Max:** did u guys really just get into barbie movie discourse on main

**Phoebe:** Max. 

**Phoebe:** Do I need to expose you?

**Max:** phoebe shut the fuck up challenge

**Phoebe:** He collects them in a box under his bed.

**Max:** FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

**Max:** you better watch your FUCKING back

**Phoebe:** I’m terrified.

**Max:** also now that i have nothing to hide 

**Max:** YOU GUYS REALLY LEFT OUT ISLAND PRINCESS. 

**Jasper:** Oh shit u right

**Max:** no other film will ever have what island princess had 

**Max:** that movie is superior in every single way. 

**Phoebe:** Barbie discourse aside, though, movie night sounds really fun!

**Arc:** Its halloween month so we’re obligated to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas at least one (1) time

**Jasper:** Fair enough

**Jasper:** Okay Saturday. Henrys house. 7 pm. Be there or be straight

**Sage:** well fuck we can’t do that now can we

**Prudence:** Did you just invite us to...Henry’s house?

**Jasper:** Yes I can do that

**Jasper:** Its called best friend privileges

**Max:** i thought charlotte was his best friend?

**Jasper:** WHAT?

**Ciara:** you just have to start shit don’t you.

**Max:** what can i say, i thrive on chaos.

* * *

**Ciara ➜ Fishboy**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 4:19 PM EST**

**Ciara:** okay truth or dare

**Arc:** Dare >:)

**Ciara:** you think you’re so edgy

**Ciara:** serenade me 

**Arc:** Bruh what

**Ciara:** you know sing me a dramatic love song

**Ciara:** i will accept nothing less than FULL broadway

**_Facetime from Fishboy 4:21 PM EST_ **

**_Facetime ended 5:13 PM EST_ **

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 5:15 PM EST**

**Ciara:** this just in arc is a bastard with the voice of an angel

**Arc:** Thanks i think

**Ciara:** i got serenaded today

**Warwick:** owo?

**Arc:** It was a dare that’s important context!

**Jasper:** Damn I wish someone would serenade me

**Charlotte:** @HenryHart

**Charlotte:** I did what you’re too much of a coward to do.

**Jasper:** SHUT UP

* * *

**Arc ➜ Princess**

**Thursday, Oct. 3, 10:47 PM EST**

**Arc:** Okay truth or dare?

**Ciara:** truth

**Arc:** Uh

**Arc:** Okay

**Arc:** Im just curious

**Arc:** Do you and Henry have like a thing

**Arc:** Like do you have actual feelings for him

**Ciara:** no

**Ciara:** i mean he’s cute and it’s fun to joke around with him but...i don’t like him like that

**Ciara:** so um

**Ciara:** would it make a difference to you if i did?

**Arc:** What if I picked dare?

**Ciara:** you’re impossible

**Ciara:** i dare you to answer honestly

**Arc:** Fuck you cheater

**Arc:** I dont know, I guess?

**Arc:** I mean in the sense that we’re friends and I just want to know whats going on with you and whos in your life and stuff

**Ciara:** right

**Ciara:** makes sense.

**Arc:** Yeah

* * *

**Arc ➜ Princess**

**Friday, Oct. 4, 12:29 AM EST**

**Arc:** Okay fuck it.

**Ciara:** what?

**Arc:** Truth or dare?

**Ciara:** it’s too late for this

**Arc:** Technically its early

**Arc:** Just pick one

**Ciara:** fine truth

**Arc:** Okay, you want to go to the Fall Festival together?

**Arc:** Prudy’s in the pie eating contest and Warwick said he’s putting together a magic performance, so do you want to just go together?

**Arc:** Like y’know

**Arc:** As friends

**Ciara:** okay, yeah

**Ciara:** that sounds fun :)

**Arc:** Awesome

**Arc:** Coolcoolcoolcoolcool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome back!! i just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's been leaving reviews on this and sending me messages and stuff, it really does mean so much. i know i took a long break from this because school has been really crazy, but now that we're quarantined i had some time and missed working on this. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> also, how about that hd finale huh??? i absolutely loved the ending. i thought about incorporating elements from that into this fic but i think instead i'm just gonna stick with the verse its set in now and not jump that far ahead. however, that being said, i do have ideas about the last few episodes and all the feels that came with it, so stay tuned for other fics i might be writing...
> 
> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr @kiddangers


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes before we start! i'm gonna dedicate this chapter to nikki (@henryhart on this site / @sunbeameyes on tumblr) really quick because she left me the most WONDERFUL comment on the last chapter of my fic that really made my entire life and i have been soft ever since. but thank you to everyone who's been commenting and leaving feedback!! it means so much and i'm really glad you guys are liking this so far, i'm having a TON of fun with it.
> 
> also, the pun "bitch milsky" from the very first line of this is courtesy of lizzie (@bitchmilsky)

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 10, 3:41 PM EST**

**Henry:** today in fourth period i overheard bitch milsky talking about how don’t stop me now by queen is a banger 

**Henry:** which like. hes right but also. he called me the f slur like two days ago

**Henry:** so...does he Know? is he Aware?

**Charlotte:** Has Mitch ever had knowledge of anything in his entire life, ever?

**Jasper:** M*tch has fewer brain cells than I do which I think says a lot

**Henry:** ok ur right

**Henry:** anyway i propose we make a list of things that cishets arent allowed to touch

**Henry:** allies can stay but theyre on thin fucking ice

**Henry:** queen is at the top of the list obv

**Jasper:** Mamma Mia is for girls and gays ONLY 

**Phoebe:** Facts!!

**Sage:** if any of you straights even LOOK at marina and the diamonds i will stomp you to death with my hooves

**Ciara:** may i add the entire percy jackson franchise

**Ciara:** i know a cwsb (Cis Straight White Boy) wrote it BUT if you think that a straight person could sit through five books of percy and annabeth quietly Yearning for each other while also trying to save the world then you are sadly mistaken

**Max:** yeah if you read percy jackson as a kid you’re bisexual now i don’t make the rules

**Jasper:** You just a”bi”de by them? :)))))

**Max:** can i remove him

**Jasper:** Nooo :((((

**Max:** also homophobes can keep the pjo movies we don’t claim them

**Ciara:** can we just say that all of greek mythology is exclusively for gay people?

**Phoebe:** Of course we can, there was literally an Ancient Greek poet named Sappho who was from the island Lesbos

**Max:** fellas…

**Charlotte:** And then there was Achilles and Patroclus...Apollo and Hyakinthos...Dionysus and Prosymnus...the list just doesn’t end.

**Henry:** damn imagine being educated

**Warwick:** Yeah gtfo of here with your “well-read” bullshit

**Warwick:** this is a place EXCLUSIVELY for dumbasses

**Arc:** Yeah fuck smart people!

**Henry:** im trying

**Ciara:** SJDHFK

**Max:** eye—

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Thursday, Oct. 10, 7:18 PM EST**

**Max:** due to personal reasons i will be passing away

**Jasper:** What happened?

**Max:** i don’t want to talk about it

**Phoebe:** We went to get coffee and he and the barista were hardcore flirting

**Max:** PHOEBE DON’T MAKE ME RELIVE MY TRAUMA

**Phoebe:** And then when we were leaving, the barista said “Enjoy your drink!”

**Jasper:** Oh no

**Jasper:** You didn’t

**Max:** his name was timothy and he WI N KE D AT ME

**Phoebe:** Max, in true Disaster Bi fashion, said “You too!” and then tried to do finger guns which made him promptly DROP HIS COFFEE and almost slip in it 

**Henry:** oh my fucking god—

**Prudence:** Even Max isn’t immune to Gay Panic

**Max:** it’s a crippling affliction :(

**Ciara:** did you at least get his number?   
**Max:** BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I’M EVER GOING TO FACE HIM AGAIN

**Max:** the starbucks across the street from the library is now off-limits i wouldn’t go within a ten foot radius of that place even if dark mayhem himself held a gun to my head and tried to force me

**Phoebe:** Why would Dark Mayhem need a gun? He has plasma blasts.

**Max:** it’s for the cinematography of it all phoebe

**Max:** this is why you never would’ve succeeded as a villain

**Max:** 40% of what they do comes from a need for drama and the other 60% is out of spite

**Max:** why would you use a plasma blast when you could have the poeticness of a villain pressing the barrel of a gun against the head of the man who betrayed him, reminding him that in the end, he is the one with all of the power. all the bullshit about family and doing the right thing doesn’t mean anything when it comes down to the reality of this world, which is that sometimes heroes lose and when that happens the traitors will be the first to fall because no matter how hard they try they can never really pull themselves away from the darkness. they condemned themselves to it the moment they made their choice.

**Ciara:** do you like. need therapy.

**Max:** yup!

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Friday, Oct. 11, 6:16 PM EST**

**Phoebe:** Why is #LetKidDangerSayFuck trending on Twitflash

**Phoebe:** Henry what did you do

**Henry:** i didnt do anything!

**Henry:** we were chasing a bad guy and i said “fuck” bc he had a knife (everyones fine dw) but then ray said “watch your language” and apparently the news caught this

**Ciara:** there’s a petition with like 700 signatures i’m losing it

**Max:** the people have spoken and they REALLY want you to say fuck

**Henry:** its what i deserve

* * *

**Max Thunderman ➜ Charlotte Page-Bolton**

**Friday, Oct. 11, 8:25 PM EST**

**Max:** so you’re intelligent

**Charlotte:** Thank you for noticing?

**Max:** you’re welcome!

**Max:** i have a proposition

**Charlotte:** If it involves breaking the law (or school rules) or engaging in other morally questionable things I’m going to have to tap out now.

**Max:** my existence is morally questionable 

**Max:** so technically just by talking to me you’re doing something Wrong

**Charlotte:** Is that my cue to leave?

**Max:** wait wait wait it’s a serious proposition

**Max:** the science fair is coming up and i want to win and i’m guessing you also want to win

**Charlotte:** So you want to be partners?

**Max:** more like you’d be my lab assistant

**Charlotte:** Uh yeah, no thank you.

**Max:** i’m JOKING

**Max:** partners

**Max:** with our combined genius we’d have the whole thing in a bag

**Max:** not that i need you but we’re required to work with a partner and as much as i love oyster he can barely tie his shoes

**Charlotte:** Wow you’re such a wonderful friend!

**Charlotte:** But pairing up actually does sound like a good idea.

**Charlotte:** You’re not gonna make me do all the work, right?   
**Max:** i’m gonna give you that one considering that if it were any other subject you’d be totally right

**Max:** but i live for science and i thrive on competition

**Charlotte:** Okay then! Partners it is.

**Max:** sweet. 

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Saturday, Oct. 12, 8:16 PM EST**

**Jasper:** Okay guys who’s your favorite of the Skinny Brown-Haired White Boys it’s for science

**Charlotte** : Timothée Chalamet entirely because I had a massive crush on Lorie from Little Women growing up and he played him SO well

**Phoebe:** Harry Styles because YES I was a Directioner in middle school and NO I will not apologize for it

**Phoebe:** The stereotype of Directioners being cringey fangirls who scream all the time and only care about how cute the boys were was perpetuated by misogynists who like putting young girls down for enjoying things like YES some of them were annoying but that’s true for the fans of anything. These were kids who just wanted to use music as a way to express themselves and built friendships and a whole community through a shared interest and wanted to show their love and support for people who impacted them and society acted like that made them bad people that should be ashamed. They RIDICULED them for it and it was disgusting. The sexism of it all.

**Charlotte:** A little louder for the people in the back.

**Arc:** Um go off ma’am!!!!!

**Arc:** My fav is also Harry Styles he’s an Icon and he’s Hot

**Ciara:** tom holland and i’m not going to provide reasoning for it because i know fully well that i don’t need to.

**Sage:** bold of you to assume i care about men

**Charlotte:** SJHDF valid

**Max:** also tom holland

**Warwick:** you guys are really doing joshua bassett like this smh…

**Warwick:** soft boy of the CENTURY

**Jasper:** No fuck all of you honestly

**Jasper:** Basic bitches paying ross lynch in DUST 

**Jasper:** Have you forgotten austin and ally? teen beach movie? His portrayal of harvey FUCKING kinkle? That video of him singing with the buttons of his shirt undone and his lips pressed against the microphone? Don’t even PRETEND you didn’t dream of being that mic!!!!!!!!!

**Jasper:** Ross sweetie i’m SO sorry you’re not appreciated here.

**Jasper:** You guys are all like “timothee! Joshua! shawn!” when you’ve forgotten your fucking roots.

**Ciara:** hey NONE of us said shawn mendes 

**Jasper:** Go get some taste and then come back and talk to me. 

**Henry:** oh jasper fuckin snapped

* * *

**Henry Hart ➜ arrow girl**

**Sunday, Oct. 13, 11:21 AM EST**

**Henry:** are you a dictionary?

**Ciara:** why because i bring meaning to your life?

**Henry:** hey you ruined it :(

**Ciara:** it’s not my fault you’re getting predictable

**Ciara:** work harder next time

**Henry:** im doing my BEST 

**Ciara:** if you wanna woo me you have to WOO me

**Henry:** LMAO okay woo is such a funny word like srsly who comes up with this stuff

**Ciara:** Merriam Webster Himself

**Henry:** king

**Ciara:** nah fuck him i lost the fifth grade spelling bee because i couldn’t spell necessary

* * *

**Group Chat: Phoenix Squad**

**Sunday, Oct. 13, 1:38 PM EST**

**Prudence:** WE MADE FRIENDS

**Prudence:** _ Sent an image. _

**Ciara:** _ Sent an image. _

**Prudence:** They are the best things in the world. Mine is named Winston and he’s my entire emotional support system.

**Warwick:** Ciara why does yours have a KNIFE

**Ciara:** because her name is kiera knife-ly and she takes after her mother :)

**Arc:** Hang on

**Arc:** Hang on

**Arc:** Wait

**Arc:** DID YOU GUYS GO TO FUCKING BUILD-A-BEAR WITHOUT US?

**Prudence:** We wanted a girl’s dayyy

**Arc:** BUT. BUILD-A-BEAR

**Arc:** I CANNOT BELIEVE TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS.

**Arc:** I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD MEANT SOMETHING BUT I GUESS NONE OF IT’S BEEN REAL. I GUESS YOU WERE ONLY EVER PRETENDING TO CARE ABOUT ME, AND I LET YOU INTO MY HEART NOT KNOWING HOW MUCH IT WOULD HURT

**Arc:** OUR FRIENDSHIP IS BUILT ON LIES. 

**Ciara:** what if we told you we made bears for you and warwick?

**Arc:** … :D

* * *

**Group Chat: spoopy season**

**Monday, Oct. 14, 12:16 AM EST**

**Henry:** do people under 5’ deserve rights

**Max:** no

**Arc:** No

**Phoebe:** No

**Sage:** no

**Jasper:** No

**Buttercup:** Sometimes?

**Prudence:** No

**Warwick:** No

**Charlotte:** YES

**Henry:** did someone say something

**Charlotte:** SCREW YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the tidbit about max and charlotte being science fair partners...i don't know how many of you have read my fic "don't be afraid of these thunderclouds", but that is basically set in this universe and picks up right about here. it's not necessary to understand the plot of this; it's just something i wanted to explore because the thunderbolt (max/charlotte) dynamic is VERY compelling to me. there's probably gonna be a bit more of them in the coming chapters, but the role they'll take is similar to the ciara/henry role, where they have potential and flirty moments, but ultimately won't be endgame. just letting all of you know.
> 
> also, speaking of that fic, i'm thinking i might start doing more tie-in fics like it that just...expand on things i discussed briefly in this fic or are set in the same crossover universe. i'm not totally set on anything right now, and it won't be for a while since i have exams coming up, BUT if you have any ideas of scenes from this fic that you'd like to see me write out, let me know! you can comment here or send me an ask on tumblr (@kiddangers). 
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> future chapters will probably be longer. i don't exactly have a cohesive plan so...if there's anything you want to see next leave a comment! thanks for reading!


End file.
